Loves Mistake
by Selene69
Summary: SasukeSakura He was going to propose, but love got in the way. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/n: This whole story takes a span of four or so days. Please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The necklace slipped from his hand, his black eyes dulling and his face void of expression. He watched as his brother dipped his girl friend of two years and kissed her hungrily. He didn't move as they broke apart and as she giggled lightly and tipped up to kiss Itachi's neck.

He watched as they snuggled slightly. Neither noticed him until Itachi looked up to check the time. He froze and the pink haired girl turned to see her boy friend. She pushed Itachi away and walked slowly toward Sasuke, "Sasuke… koi… please…" he bent down and picked up the necklace he'd gotten her. He walked past her and took Itachi's right hand. He pressed the white gold chain with the small, hexagon- emerald, into the palm of his brothers hand.

He looked his brother in the eye, "Love is knowing when to let go, love is also knowing when to give back the heart you took, and knowing you aren't getting yours back." Sasuke looked down at the necklace, "I hope she likes it. Tell me if she does. Bye, Itachi." Sasuke looked at Sakura and kissed her lips one last time before leaving. Itachi felt his breath stick in his throat as Sakura looked at him, her eyes watering and her body shaking.

Itachi spoke at last, "I think we just broke what little of his heart was left…" Sakura nodded and tears ran down her face. She place a hand on her stomach.

"I didn't get to tell him… I didn't get to see his eyes light up." she looked at Itachi, her eyes showing regret, "How do I tell him I'm pregnant with his child after that?" Itachi hugged her tightly.

"We lie… he's already shown that he's let you go… you know that." Sakura broke down and Itachi held her through the night and listened to her sweet voice begging for Sasuke as sobs made her voice whine, and her body shake.

Tears wouldn't stop the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Thank you for reading. Please review and I'll set up the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: These next few are from the, in away, POV's of characters. Please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki had known Sasuke since they were little. Like, just out of mommy's womb little. They had always been friends, rivals and companions. They always talked, always listened and always helped. They always found an answer by working through the problem. But just this once, Naruto knew nothing they did would fix the damage.

Naruto had never known his parents. He's been taken in by his grandmother, Tsunade, and his grandfather, Jiraya. They were both alive and kicking. He didn't have siblings, so he couldn't miss the family he had never had.

Sasuke had been born into a huge family! His mother, Mikoto, had been the perfect house wife, running Sharingan Design (a fashion company) from her home, and his father, Fagaku, had been the perfect business man/father/husband. He ran Mangekyo corps., and still had all the time in the world for his sons. They had always been there. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, had been an idol to Sasuke, the younger had always strived to be just like his brother…

Then, one day, one of there father's rivals in the Medicine industry paid a visit to the Uchiha home. Two people were murdered and one was left alive. Itachi had been at college at the time and it had just been Sasuke and his parents. Mikoto and Fagaku had been killed in their sleep. Sasuke had been spared. The killer had been traced back to the Oto Medical industry. Orochimaru, an old friend of the Uchiha's and of the Uzumaki's. Sasuke had been found curled up against his mother's corpse. Oblivious to the fact that she was dead. Sasuke had been taken in by another family friend, Kakashi Hatake, who, try as he might, couldn't get Sasuke to stop crying. Itachi finally returned from college and took all responsibilities. Including Sasuke.

It wasn't until his third year of college that Sasuke found a new interest, besides being a doctor. He met Haruno Sakura. A girl of great blood and even greater mind.

It started with a glance, that became a greeting, that became a conversation, that became in invitation to dinner, that became a date, that became a relation ship, that became love, that became a very happy Sasuke, that became an almost proposal.

Naruto, for once in his life, could not think of a way to comfort his friend. Naruto had always suspected that, in the near future, Sasuke and Sakura would get married, have children and be happy. He never put Itachi into the mix, he'd never considered the older Uchiha.

Now, sitting in Beyakugan Tavern, Sasuke was drinking his weight in vodka and Naruto couldn't do anything to stop it. The bartender looked worried and Naruto could see she was becoming flustered. She was shy and normally just passed out drinks, she looked to Naruto, pleading him to help his friend. Naruto smiled gently at her and stood up. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Lets go. Your going to kill yourself at this rate. Come on. Lets go back to my apartment and get you sobered up." Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged away.

The bartender looked to the manager as he came back, "Think he'll be okay, Hinata-hime?" she looked sadly at her cousin and business partner.

"I-I hop-pe so, nii-san. I-I hop-pe s-so." they watched the drunk Uchiha follow his friend like a lost puppy. Neji sighed and touched Hinata's shoulder.

"Call the gang. We'll leave the bar in oji-san's hands for tonight. Neke will take care of the bar." the two moved quickly. Gathering everyone who knew the Uchiha, their group who had been friends from pre-k. The oldest of friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I understand that some of them are OOC, but I think how I'm portraying them makes them seem real. If not, please tell me. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: This is Neji. I like this chapter more then the others. Please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji watched his friend go through a brake down. Sasuke was normally a very strong individual. His last brake down had been the day of his parents funereal. It wasn't common for the Uchiha to cry or to lose his cool. But in the arms of his best girl-friends he was pudding. Resting in Tenten's arms made him fall apart when things were hard and nothing was working in his life. He was strong, yes, but he was also amazingly soft. Tenten knew just how to bring out the Sasuke that only his circle of friends had ever seen.

Sasuke was now clinging to the brown haired girl. His face buried in her shoulder, his arms holding her waist as close to his body as possible. This was one of those few times Neji didn't get jealous, he couldn't, not when the younger Uchiha looked like a child crying into his mothers chest. Tenten had her head rest on Sasuke's as she spoke softly, trying to calm and reassure Sasuke of the truth. They were all there for him.

Neji watched as Temari and Ino sat next to him. Ino's head rested on his shoulder and Temari stroking his hair and leaning on Tenten's shoulder. Hinata was playing the piano while Naruto rested his head in her lap. Both comforting Sasuke by keeping each other calm enough to calm each other. Neji himself was holding tissues so that if Sasuke started to calm down he could wipe away the tears. Gaara and Kankuro were talking on the phone to Sasuke's boss and his maid service. Telling them, calmly, that Sasuke would not be there for a week or so. Shikamaru was laying on the couch, his eyes closed as he talked softly to Neji who would add a soft answer every now and then. Kiba and Choji were getting drinks and food, Lee and Shino were staying out of the way. Both offering silent support.

Neji looked at Shikamaru who had fallen silent, "Shika?" Ino looked at him, her eyes wide with fright. She was nervous she would breakdown if his voice wasn't distracting her.

Shikamaru sighed, "This would be so much easier if… if Itachi were here. He could clam Sasuke no matter the situation." Tenten smiled sadly and kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

"You don't have to worry, Shika. He cried himself to sleep. I think I have a little slut to talk to." Neji stood up an blocked Tenten's way.

"Tenten, I know you see Sasuke as the little brother you lost, but give it up. It was Sakura's choice, not to mention we don't know the whole story. Someone who can keep their cool needs to go, not someone who will smack her to the Pluto and back as soon as they see her." Tenten huffed and Temari broke in.

"He's right, Ten. For all we know, she tripped and Itachi caught her and she looked up and they kissed. Or she told him something that was really good and, out of excitement, he kissed her, not meaning it to go as far as it did." Ino sighed and looked down at the sleeping Sasuke in Tenten's lap.

"He's so fragile… he's still the little porcelain doll that we met in pre-k. When his parents died… his heart fell to dust. When he met Sakura, it slowly healed. It became chunks, and those chunks were fitting themselves together. He was even more fragile while this happened." Ino looked up at Shikamaru who smiled back at her, "I wonder what their children would have looked like… if they'd have had a boy or a girl and what they would have named it… I wonder if she's curled up in his bed crying or if she's laying in Itachi's arms after having fucked him. I wonder even more then that, but my biggest question: What is Itachi doing?"

Kiba spoke up, "If those two had been gay, they would have been lovers, brothers or no. It would have been love."

Gaara smirked, "Their closer then hell. How is Itachi dealing with this? I mean, they were closer then mother and child."

Kankuro sighed, "Itachi's got to be feeling like shit. He loves Sasuke, I mean, the dude almost killed himself when Sasuke got lost in fourth grade. He would know that this broke Sasuke's heart so he's probably over dosing."

The room was quite and, in the blink of an eye, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, Kiba and Lee where out the door. Neji sighed and picked up the younger man. Sasuke sniffled and snuggled closer to Neji's chest. Tenten stood up and stripped off her wet jack to revile a tank top. She looked at Hinata who nodded both girls crawled into bed with the young Uchiha.

Neji kissed Tenten good night and walked out to see Naruto looking blankly at the piano. Normally, they'd all be here for lunch and Sasuke would be playing classics and new aged songs on the piano while they shouted out request after request. Sakura sitting next to him marveling at his skill and every now and then he'd look away from a piece and kiss her gently on the cheek. It had been heaven to see Sasuke that happy. Naruto spoke, his voice lost and serious, "Why would Sakura do this to Sasuke? Besides you, me, Tenten and the girls, she was the only one who saw his other brake downs. She knew how easy it was for him to have a relapse. Hell! She lived with him!"

Shino spoke, "Naruto, Sakura was to kind to do this intentionally. She was a sweet girl. She never said a cross word to anyone or did anything that would suggest she would cheat on him. Look at what see did with you, Lee and Kiba. Sakura hid behind Neji and begged him to help her find Sasuke. She loved him."

Kiba chuckled, "That or she was a great actress."

Choji spoke up, "No. I don't think she was acting. She was looking for him all day. She stopped by my restaurant and told me she had something very important to tell him."

Neji sighed, "Now we just need to find out what she was going to tell him."

Shikamaru who had been extremely quite, spoke, "She's pregnant." the other guys looked shocked, "She was hinting at it when I saw her. Patting her stomach and saying Sasuke was gonna flip. Not to mention that I work with her. She's known for a while, but she had to make sure so she had fined a doctor who would do the test and not tell Sasuke. She wanted to tell him." Neji smirked.

"The proves it's Sasuke's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Is Sasuke really the father? If you guys want a sequal, then I need your vote on boy or girl, no twins please. And with your choice of gender, I would like you to add a name or names you think would fit one of their children. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: THEY ARE INNOCENT! Or are they? you tell me. Please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi watched Sakura sleep. He should have been more careful about how he reacted. He'd liked her for sometime, not loved, just liked, and he had kissed her. She was pregnant, something that had made Itachi's heart soar. If anyone knew Sasuke, they would know that, above all else, he wanted a family. Itachi had been waiting for Sakura to tell Sasuke and have his little brother call him and go ballistic with joy.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and noticed six shadows. He turned quickly to see Lee, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Ino and Kiba standing in the living room. Temari looked angry and Ino was being pinned in by Lee and Kiba. Gaara didn't look happy and Kankuro was glaring at Itachi. Said man sighed and leaned against the wall, " I'm guessing that Sasuke had a brake down. Tem, is he okay? Did he do anything? Dink to much, over dose… attempt suicide?" Temari walked up to Itachi and slapped him roughly. Kiba let out a cry of annoyance and Temari glared into Itachi's eyes.

"I promised myself I wouldn't kill you, so be grateful! What were you thinking!? Sasuke loved her more then life! Do you know that he cried so much, that he fell asleep from exhaustion?" Temari calmed down as Sakura walked calmly down the hall. Sakura looked at them and tried to smile.

"Hey…" her voice was horse and they knew she'd been crying. Itachi rubbed his cheek and looked at her, "I guess we made a real mess of things… huh? Itachi?" He nodded and looked down into Temari's eyes.

"Sakura is pregnant." Temari saw red and she moved her arm back to punch Itachi. He grabbed her wrists, "It's Sasuke's! Goddamn! You people must think I have no self control! I didn't sleep with Sakura! Not after Sasuke begged me to help him pick out the fucking ring! Now calm the fuck down, Sabaku, or I'm going to knock you out." Temari loosened and Itachi let go. She fell against his chest and broke down. Gaara and Kankuro moved to get her, but Itachi shooed them away.

Sakura smiled and rubbed her stomach, "I was going to tell them together. I came here think Sasuke was home. It was just Itachi. So I told him the big news and… he kissed me. I was so hyped up, and happy, I didn't think twice about it and kissed him back." Sakura fell to her knees and tears leaked down her face, "I didn't mean to brake Sasuke's heart. He never gave my heart back and it hurts to know he's in pain."

Itachi had sat down while holding Temari gently, "Sasuke came in at the wrong time." Ino perked up for a second and smiled.

"It was a dream." everyone, even Temari, looked at her, "It was all a dream, it never happened. You two never kissed, it was a dream. Sasuke was drunk when he came home and he didn't know what he was doing. He passed out and you two put him into bed and he never gave you the necklace. It was in his coat pocked and fell out. That's how you found it. Everything was a dream." Kiba raised an eyebrow and Gaara spoke.

"It would work. He just has to be here before he wakes up. And we have to act like nothing happened. It's that simple. Everything he did was a dream." Sakura giggled, "Go wash up. We'll get Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I love this story. So, will the trick work or will Sasuke be too smart for them? Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: This is it. The end. I may do a sequal, but I'm not sure. Please enoy this last ensalment of "Loves Mistake".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up to the scent of strawberry cheese cake right under his nose and the ghost of the run on his face. He looked at the window to see the curtains drawn… his curtains… that covered his balcony… on his home. He heard a soft moan and looked down to see Sakura. He thought back to what, he assumed, was the reality of last night. He flinched as pain shot through him. He groaned and guessed it was a dream.

Sakura hummed in sleep and opened her emerald eyes to look into his onyx ones, "Morning, koi. Do you want some aspirin? I think Itachi left it on the table with a glass of water." Sasuke turned and saw the pain reliever he took it quickly and looked at her.

"What happened? You and Itachi… Temari… I had a breakdown!" Sakura looked worried.

"What are you talking about? You came home after drinking with Naruto. Don't you remember?" Sakura put his hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, Sasuke. Don't you remember that?" he looked at her in surprise and jumped when a knock came to the door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi opened the door, "Your work just called, you have the week off. Yah, know, baby and all." Sasuke looked down at his girl friend. He swallowed as he saw the necklace. The only proof he had that they were lying.

"How did you get that necklace? I never gave it to you." Sakura touched it and frowned.

"I found it in your pocket. I'm guessing it's for me. Or is it for another girl?" Sasuke flinched and shook his head. Smiling happily.

"No, it's yours." Itachi closed the door and went to the kitchen while Sasuke pulled Sakura on top of him, "It'll always be yours." her moved her right hand onto his chest, "As will my heart. And my soul. I am yours Sakura. For now and always."

Sakura felt tears and she pulled away, covering her eyes and tears slipping past her hands, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry!" Sasuke touched her arm in concern, "No! You right! It did happen! It wasn't a dream, but the pregnancy… it's yours Sasuke." she took his hand and placed it against her stomach, " This life is ours, we created it and I can't think of any other man that I'd prefer to have as my child's sire and father. I love you, I love this family and I love our child. I love this reality… the truth that I can forever be yours and, no matter how many girls you see, I'm the one that you come to, the one whose shoulder you cry on. I relish that, and I love you for every flaw… I'm sorry you had to see me and Itachi. It was an accident, it meant nothing."

Sasuke smiled, he could feel the baby, his child, _**their**_ child, "Sakura… will you marry me?" she nodded happily and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Both of them felt a warm sensation as their child reacted to their happiness. The perfect ending to a more sinister plot.

Don't you think?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: What do you think? Thank you for reading.


End file.
